I believe you just got served
by caitgraz
Summary: a sequal to But NOt Before He Tripped. this is number 2. random. tres funny. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. This is a hoax but i love harry potter. SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES! i DID IT RIGHT BUT FOR SOME REASON IT BECAME ALL MESSED UP!


**I believe you just got served**

_A novel written by_

_Well not really a novel_

_But what does it matter?  
Right? _

_The dormitories_

It was a bright early morning at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The birds were chirping, the crickets cricketing and Ron Weasley, screaming on the top of his lungs. "Help! Help! Help!" screamed Ron. "I'm in the lavatories and I have a huge problem! Oh for the love of God! For all that is good in this world made of radioactive waste and hobos on the streets please help me! I BEG OF YOU!" Ron was very frightened. He did not know what to do. He'd never been in this sort of situation before. Besides, he had no extraordinary magical power. Not like Harry. Harry Potter. He'd bet Harry could save him. "Help! Help! Harry! Where for outh thou Harry! Hermione! Somebody!" Suddenly a very flustered Hermione Granger came running in. Her night dress was rather see through.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" screamed Hermione "You just woke the whole dormitories with your yelling!" Hermione was mad. Ron liked it. Should he keep it going? Nah. "I can't believe you. You are so dim, you know that?" Suddenly Ron noticed something.

"BLOODY HELL HERMIONE! YOU'RE IN THE GENTALMANS ROOM!" screamed Ron. "Get OUT!" Ron reconsidered "Wait. Scratch that. You're welcome to stay. Especially in that night dress." Hermione sighed. She knew that all the boys in school liked her. And why should they not? She has gorgeous locks of "thick" hair and was the smartest witch of her age. Probably the whole world in fact. Her teeth were not "buck" they were just generous.

"Ron please, shut up. I can't let Neville find me. He is now my official stocker."

"BUT HERMIONE, my…problem." whispered Ron

"Yes Ronald what is It.?"

Ron started to cry (he was still in bathroom position might I add). Hermione was aggravated. With her gorgeous looks, she can not waste time sitting in a bathroom watching a dope cry. But Hermione like filling souls.

"Oh Ronald, what happened?"

"Well" cried Ron "it happened all so fast."

"What?"

"Well, I woke up with a tad bit of a stomach ach. So I got up and put on my sunglasses…to look cool. It was hard to see in the bathroom. I missed might I add, and well when I went to reach for toilet paper…there…" Ron was sobbing very hard. He could not control himself. He lay on the ground sucking on his thumb.

"What a wimp" thought Hermione. Ron continued

"So I went to get the toilet paper and there…there…there was none." Ron stood stock still. Then started bawling his eyes out. Suddenly Harry Potter walked in.

"Morning y'all. Good gosh Ron now what's the problem? First the dream (which you rather liked) about Hermione and Lavender in a mud pit, and now this? Good Lord mate, pull your self together!"

"But Harry I'm scared. Also wet. You see, I had no toilet paper!" Harry sighed. Why did he choose such dim-witted friends? He could have been drinking V9 wave all day with Cho.

"Here you are you total prat," said Harry casting a spell "laboro victualia" A whole wad of toilet paper appeared.

"Thank you Harry. You saved my life."

"Well if I can defeat Lord Voldemort at the age of one with only a scar to spare, I think I can make a toilet paper appear." Harry noticed Hermione. "Why Hermione" said Harry, trying to sleek back his hair, but it was not working. The hair gobbers did not work as well as planed. "You look… different." All of a sudden a huge loud noise was heard. It was like two trees in a forest that just kept falling down. It was Neville.

"Quick!" said Hermione "Hide me!" Ron thought fast. He knew just what to do.

"Canary4 calling Brilliant Beauty over here and quick!" Hermione responded

"Brilliant Beauty calling Canary4 rogger."

"Who's Rogger" asked Ron

"CANARY4 SHUT UP OR NEVILLE WILL HERE US! BLOODY HELL" Ron shut up. For 1 second.

"Okay Brilliant Beauty just hide behind this hanky. Neville is so thick he'll never notice." Hermione sighed. Now Neville would deftinialy find her. Oh well. He'll see her in her night dress. That will crush him. She loved filling people's souls. Then crushing them. "Chaps! Chaps! IS Hermione in here? I heard her voice. I also heard rumor that her night dress is see through!"

"So what if it is?" said Ron. Neville was puzzled.

"Well, come on now old chap. It's quite obvious."

"What's obvious?"

"Never mind. Did you see Hermione?" said Neville, jumping up and down (though his long bottom was making it difficult). Harry butted in.

"Listen Neville. You are acting very desperate right now. You fell in to Hermione's devious trap. I know. She told me."

"Oh well" said Neville "But if you see her tell her I would love to have porridge with-"

"SHUT UP NEVILLE!" screamed Ron. Neville walked away.

"Finally," said Hermione coming out from under the hanky "I was so bored."

"Let's go to the great hall" said Harry

"Yeah" said Hermione

"Wait" said Ron "Can I finish my business?"

Harry and Hermione stood wide- eyed.

Meanwhile in the Great Hall 

Harry, Hermione, and Ron (who still had toilet paper on his shoe) were walking in to the Great Hall. There Harry saw Cho. Next thing Harry new he tripped over a stray beetle, fell on to a table, did a double flip in the air, spilled pumpkin juice all over Dean Thomas and landed on a bowl of bread pudding.

"Sugar plums" said Harry. He quickly got up and brushed him self offdding.

on to a table, did a double flip in the air, spilled pumpicken ing HArry . "I should have seen that coming." Suddenly Draco Malfoy came up to Harry.

"Potter you arrogant fool, can't even control how you walk"

"Would you mind shutting up?" asked Ron sweetly

"Yes Weasel Bee. I would mind"

"Oh then," said Ron "All right than"

"Potter, we snuck some V9 wave from Flitch's office. Want a swig?" Harry considered. It did go down smooth.

"NO Malfoy. I don't want any thing that is from you, or that squib Flitch." Malfoy frowned. Why would Harry not be his bookie?

"Fine." He looked at Hermione. She was sporting a see-through night dress. "And what do you want Granger?" said Malfoy

"Oh shut Malfoy. I know you want me so get a life!" Malfoy turned red. He walked away.

"Good," said Ron "That got rid of him. Let's eat." As the three of them were sitting, Cho came up to Harry.

"Harry. I believe this is yours. I think you dropped it when you…tripped." Harry was really nervous. Oh why could he not be cooler? Cho handed him a package of tampons. Hermione and Ron stood wide-eyed.

"Harry are those mine?" Hermione whispered.

"Uh…" said Harry not sure what to say "you see I use those for…ear bleeds"

"What?" said Cho

"Yeah, ear bleeds. You see when I get in a big manly fight sometimes my ears bleed. I just stick it in my ear and it stops bleeding. Sucks it right up.

"Oh," said Cho, very confused. "That's interesting. Well must be off. See you Harry. Ron Hermione." Cho walked off. Harry banged his head against the table.

"I'm such and idiot. I can't even make proper sentences around her. I am such a dope."

"Yeah mate you kind of are." Said Ron. Hermione was being very quiet about all of this. She was usually such a blabber mouth.

"Hermione dearest," said Ron "Why so quiet?"

"Well" said Hermione "I was just wondering, Harry what do you actually do with them? That wasn't the truth was it?"

"Yeah. Sure that's the truth. Of course"

"But mate," said Ron "You don't get into fights"

"Sure I do. Loads of times."

"When?" asked Hermione

"With Dudley. I bring them here just incase."

"Oh" said Ron casually. "I'll have to try it sometime."

"Great!" said Harry. Nobody will ever know what he really does with them. Not ever.

Meanwhile with Ron and Hermione

Hermione and Ron were sitting in the Gryffindor common room. Ron was playing chutes and ladders with nobody. Hermione was thinking.

"Aww chutes again" said Ron to himself "Chucks." Hermione sighed. Ron was being so dim. Why would he play chutes and ladders with himself? Oh well. Hermione was in a state of confusion. That rarely happened. If she had a problem she would scaddaled up to the library to find a book on her problem. The problem she had can not be found in a book. She would ask Ron. He'd know what top do.

"Ronald," asked Hermione

"Yes sweet buns?" responded Ron

"Do you think I'm hot?" Ron blushed a furious red.

"Umm…well what do you mean 'hot' like good-looking, or temperature wise?'

"Good-looking" said Hermione. Ron did not know what to do. Of course he thought Hermione was hot. Why else why he have dreams about her in a mud pit. He didn't want to let Hermione know he liked her. Then she might treat him like Neville. Yeah. He would be totally secretive

"I think you're really hot." said Ron. Oops. Hermione smiled. She knew Ron liked her. She knew all boys did. She also knew Ron was trying to be secretive. She knew it would not work.

"Why thank you Ron. Now listen I have a problem" Ron was right back to his stupid self.

"What dearest?"

"Well. I want everyone to know how hot I am-"

"Boys-"

"YES OF COURSE BOYS RONALD! I'M NOT A LESBIAN"

"Okey doke" said Ron

"But how? It's not like there are any rooms where I can do a strip tease or something." Ron perked up. He would enjoy that.

"Let's ask Fred and George they'll know what to do!"

"Perfect. They know like, every room in this whole school! Let's move." They started to move towards the door when Ron stopped.

"WAIT!" screamed Ron "Hermione do you know what we're forgetting!"

"What?" asked Hermione

"CODE NAMES!" Hermione sighed. She really wanted code names, but she would not let Ron know that.

"Ron. Please that is so 1st year." Ron was sad.

"Please Hermione. For all that is good on this place we call Earth. Let us have code names. Like Shakespeare said "Yes I am bisexual" oh no wait it was… oh never mind. Just let us have code names.

"Fine," said Hermione "but don't interrupt my train of thought by shouting again. I have to come up with A DIFFERENT code name because YOU gave them away."

"Fine" Ron grumbled

"Okay my will be… Smart hot stuff. And you?" Ron shouted for joy. It was finally his turn.

"Okay and mine will be Robin5! COOL HUH?'

"Yeah" said Hermione. Not. She thought it was just as stupid as Canary4. Only more stupid. "Okay let's go" They were both running out of the room .But not before Ron tripped.

Meanwhile in the library with Harry Potter

Harry was in a rush. He really wanted to be able to talk to Cho, but he was too embarrassed. He did not like the way he looked, especially his scar. He had to do something about how he acted in front of girls. Especially Cho. Harry went up to Madame Pince.

"Excuse me. I was wondering. I am looking for a spell or potions that will make a person seem… how I say... cooler?" Madame Pince glared at him

"Isle 45. Row 14. Self 2. Bright red book."

"Thank you" Harry saw how Hermione adored Madame Pince. Harry walked over to the selected area. He saw the book. He took it out and walked over to the table. He opened it. He found what he needed straight away. It was a potion. The "I want to be "cool" in front of people" potion.

"What an original name" thought Harry. Harry looked at the potion.

¼ cup of gillyweed juice

1/12 pound of shredded boom slang horn

½ cup of powered root of asphodel

1 petrified bezoar

2 shreds of beid fungi

¼ cup of monkshood

¼ cup of wormwood

Directions

Stir clockwise for 3.5 minutes than slowly add moon lights dust. Let it brew for ½ an hour. Then it will be done.

"That's easy enough" thought Harry. He could get all of that from the student cupboard. Harry took the book and walked off. He'd be cool soon enough.

Meanwhile with Smart hot stuff and Robin5

Hermione and Ron where running down the corridor, where they ran into Fred and George.

"Hey there" said Ron "Where are you guys off to?"

"Oh nothing" said Fred, eyeing George. "You?"

"Well" said Ron "We were going to find you. We need to ask you something"

"Well, what do you need to ask?" said George \

"Well" said Hermione "It's personal. George and Fred looked at each other. Then Hermione.

"What is it dear? The birds and bees, where a baby comes from, puberty, girl, problems, boy problems-"

"NO" said Ron and Hermione together

"No, what we wanted to ask you is, if you know of any 'private rooms'"

"Oh." said Fred "I see. Well if you want 'privacy' there is a room. The 5th floor, in a hallway with no light except for in the right corner. There you'll see a small purple dot. Walk past the dot 3 times saying what you want. A door will appear. In there will be everything you need."

"Thanks" said Hermione "Bye" Ron and Hermione were running down the hall when Fred and George shouted

"Don't forget to use protection!" Hermione and Ron froze.

"No" said Hermione "You have it wrong. You see-"

"Yeah sure" shouted Fred "What ever you say!" They both laughed

"Way to go Ron!" shouted George. Ron blushed. Hermione scowled.

"Let's just go Ron. Who cares what they think."

Smart Hot stuff and Robin5 walked off. But not before Ron made a trip to the lavatories. With out actually going in a lavatories.

Meanwhile with Harry Potter of gillyweed juice 

okeed ted area. He saw the book. He took it out and walked over to the table. He opened it. He found wha

Harry was just finishing up brewing the potion in the girls lavatory when he heard a moan. Great. Harry looked around. All of a sudden Moaning Myrtle came flying out of a toilet.

"What are you up to Harry" she asked. Harry sighed. Myrtle was a pain. Why did she always bother him?

"Oh nothing"

"Not more Polyjuice potion I hope?"

"No Myrtle. Just a simple potion. That only requires one person"

"Oh. Well I'm not really a person. I'm a ghost." Harry sighed. She was clearly not going away.  
"Fine you can watch. But I am done. I just have to drink it."

"Fine. Go ahead. But if you die. I'll be right here. There is enough room in my toilet for the both of us." Harry looked up at her.

"Thank you Myrtle. I'll remember that" said Harry. "Well here goes nothing" Myrtle giggled. Harry started to count. "Two, five, three de 6" Harry drank the potion. At first nothing happened. Then out of no where Harry turned blue. A blue light burst out of him than stopped. Harry's already jet black hair was really wavy and curly, like waves in the ocean. His eyelashes became really smoky, and his skin clear as day. He suddenly had muscles and his voice became deeper and really smooth. He was perfect.

"Hey Myrtle" said Harry. Myrtle melted to the floor. Harry was no longer Harry. He was a Sex God.

Meanwhile with Hermione and Ron

Ron and Hermione ran up to the 5th floor. They looked for the hall way with only one light in the right corner. Then they searched for the purple dot.

"Hummm" said Ron irritatingly. "Hummm"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP RON SOMEONE WILL HEAR US!" screamed Hermione

"Sorry smart hot stuff," Said Ron "I was just going to say—OH MY GOD I FOUND THE PURPLE DOT! I FOUND THE PURPLE DOT! I- UGH" Hermione jumped on Ron so hard that he fell backward and hit the floor. Hermione was on top of him.

"Ron. You MUST be quiet! Someone will hear us then copy my idea. Okay?" Hermione tried to get up but Ron was holding on. She looked at him.

"Sorry" he said. They both finally got up.

"Okay" said Hermione said "We have to do what your brothers told us. I'll walk by 3 times saying 'I want a room to show how hot I am'. Them when the door appears, just follow me in. Got it?"

"Yes Smart hot stuff" Hermione rolled her eyes. She walked by the dot 3 times. Suddenly a door appeared. They both walked in. Inside was a huge room with a cat walk and some polls on it.

"Wow" said Hermione

"Double wow" said Ron. They both looked around. There were chairs in front and on the side of the catwalk. In the back of the stage were costumes that were really skimpy.

"Perfect" said Hermione. "Now all we need to do is find people who will come. That will be everyone (boys some girls)."

"Hey" said Ron "I have an idea. We can make cards." Hermione thought that was a good idea.

"Ron that is so stupid. But I won't crush you. I'll take that idea." Ron smiled with glee.

This works out great because I've already made them" Ron showed her the card uddenly a door appeared. They both walked in. Inside was a huge room t before Ron trpiied as stupid as Canary44FFRENT have code names. Like Shakespears ecretive. SHe ntersting confused. " bellit stops belleding. Sucks it right up. ears bleedllthe Hnder the Hankey porriage with-"l in to Hermione't).

_Come and see the lovely Hermione Granger, model her "hot" self. _

"_I know I'm hot so come and see my hotness!" says Hermione _

_Come on men (and Neville) you don't want to miss this event called. Hermione the brilliant beauty. So come on down. Please ask for directions from Hermione or Ron. _

"Ron that's perfect" Hermione went to give Ron a hug, but missed, and fell on the floor instead. Suddenly, they heard a scream. That sounded a lot like Professor Snape.

Meanwhile with Harry Potter 

Harry walked out of the bathroom. He was all ready to go. He put on his really cool robes. Harry saw a group of girls outside. His lover, Cho was one of them. Harry was not nervous. He was just cool.

"Hi Harry!" said Neville "Have you seen- ugh!" Harry tripped Neville. He was in the way.

"Move." said Harry. Neville did the worm to get out of the way. Harry strolled over. Out of nowhere the song "Bad Boys" came on. The girls looked at Harry, a sudden breeze came on and Harry walked in slow motion.

"And that ladies, was your first view of a slow motion moment." The girls, including Cho were speechless.

"I'm Harry Potter, you've probably heard of me; actually you HAVE heard of me. Anyways, I am Harry Potter; I defeated Lord Voldemort at the age of 1. I also am the seeker of the Gryffindor team, have a disregard for the rules and conquered Voldemort in several forms, Quirll, sprit, and Tom Riddle. **Yes, I 'm pretty much immune to pain**. Cho moved to the front.

"And what do we owe this fine visit?"

"Well, I just wanted to know, did it hurt?

"Did what hurt?" asked Cho

"When you fell from heaven? Cho and her friends giggled. Cho never saw this side of Harry before. It was strange, but she liked it.

"That was the worst pick-up line ever. "

"No, this is" said Harry "I lost my number, can I have yours?" They all laughed. Unfortunately, Neville did not hear the part how it was the "worst-pick up line" ever. SO he walked up to Kayla Fesier and said

"My number blew away can I have yours?"

"I live here you dope! I don't have a number!" then she slapped him in the face. Harry was still flirting when a very red-faced Ron Weasley came running up

"Harry. Harry. Harry! HARRY!-" Ron stepped on Harry's foot.

"OW THAT BLOODY HURT. WHAT D'BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!"

"Sorry Harry" said Ron cheerfully "I just wanted to tell you that Snape got his foot stuck in the toilet."

"Again?" said Harry

"Yeah. Want to go take pictures?" Some small part of Harry wanted to, but then he remembered how immature that would be. He needed to impress the girls.

"No Ronald. I do not want to take photographs of and educator with his foot trapped in a toilet. Gosh you are so immature. Ronald looked slightly hurt.

"Oh. Okay than. I'll just go find Hermione."

"HERMIONE! WHERE?" screamed Neville.

"SHUT UP NEVILLE! SHE WANTS ME" Ron covered his ears and screamed "LALALALALA" so he could not here Neville. Harry felt a twinge of wanting to go with Ron, but he stayed there.

"Well ladies, I must be off .Ta ta, oh and remember ladies, keep your pimp hand strong." Then Harry turned around and walked off

Meanwhile with Smart hot stuff and Robin5

Hermione was waiting in side the secret room. She was practicing her pole dance.

"Ron! Did you get Harry? I want him to see this!" Hermione ran around the pole while still holding on that you could barely see her.

"Harry would not even talk to me. "

"Even when you told him how Snape's foot was in the toilet?'

"Yeah. He just told me to buzz off." Hermione was thinking. What is wrong with Harry. It's not like him to act cool.

"Ron, how was Harry acting?"

"Well," said Ron "He talked really cool, and looked really hot-I mean good-looking. It's like he barely new me. Just looked at me like I was a huge dork."

"Well Ronald. You are a huge dork."

"I AM NOT!"

"Ron," said Hermione calmly "Are you yelling at me?"

"No. Sorry Hermione dear. Anyway he was totally rude. But really cool. The ladies were all over him." Hermione stood wide-eyed. With her and Harry together, they'd be the hottest couple in school! No Harry is her friend. She erased that thought. Suddenly Hermione understood.

"RON I UNDERSTAND! QUICK WE MUST GET TO THE LIBRARY! My show will have to wait. Ron nodded and ran out, but he quickly grabbed the French maid outfit.

Meanwhile with Harry Potter

Harry walked up the stairs only to see Draco Malfoy. Malfoy started to say something, but when he saw how cool Harry was he stopped. It was like Harry sucked up all the coolness for himself because Draco was suddenly wearing suspenders, pants that only went up to his knees and socks up to his waist. Harry looked at him. Then laughed. Suddenly Cho came around the corner.

"Harry. Hi." Harry smiled.

"Hey babe, why don't you come to my place? I have a treat for you." Cho smiled

"Okay." Harry brought her to his dorm room.

"Sit, please." Cho sat. Harry opened up a piece of the floor.

"This is a treat, so I got this"

"V10 Tidal Wave. Harry, where'd you get it?"

"I have a connection with the house elves."

"How sexy" said Cho. Cho knew she could handle this, she had V9 wave before. Her and Harry drank. Each second, Harry was getting cooler and cooler.

Meanwhile with the two dope heads ry wanted to, but then he remembered how immature that would be. 

Hermione ran up to Madame Pince's desk. "Please, I need a book to get a cool person back to normal!" Madame Pince looked up from her half sun spectacles.

"Isle 8, Row 2, self 5, Bright blue book.

"Thank You Thank You Thank You" Hermione said in a rush. Hermione found what she needed right away.

"Ron! I know what Harry did; he made an "I want to be "cool" in front of people" potion. It works by sucking the coolness out of people!"

"That awful" said Ron

"Soon the whole school will be dorks if we don't stop him!"

"Right" said Ron.

"Smart hot stuff calling Robin5. Let's motor." They both ran off. But not before Ron slammed in to a book case.

Meanwhile with Cho and Harry 

Cho did not know what was wrong with her. She was acting very strange. She all of a sudden was wearing keds, a hand knitted turtle neck sweater, a skirt that went down to her feet, and head gear. Harry looked at her. He new something was different, but he could not spot it. Out of no where Hermione and the Dork came bursting in.

"Ron!" shouted Hermione "This is you're dorm, you should know the way by now!"

"Sorry" said Ron

"Quick!" said Hermione "WE NEED TO CAST A SPELL TO COVER EVERY PERSON SO HARRY CAN'T SUCK THEIR COOLNESS. ONE TWO-"

"WAIT!" said Ron "Okay I'm ready"

"THREE"

"AVKJØLER IKKE SUGER IKKE MER SKOLERER!" shouted Ron and Hermione together. A big burst came from their wands. Harry started becoming less and less cool. Suddenly Harry was back to normal. Gawky stance, glasses, the works.

"Harry!" shouted Hermione "You're back! And uncool"

"And I'm back" said Cho. "Well bye. See you guys later"

"What happened?" asked Harry.

"It's a long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long," Hermione took a breath "long story. But who cares we have to work on my show. Hurry!"

"Yeah" said Ron "This show can't wait."

Next day with Harry, Hermione, and the Idiot (Ron) at Hermione's show

"Hurry" said Hermione "Get on stage. Everyone is here!" Ron looked out from the curtain. There was only Neville and Colin Crevey (Hogwarts unofficial photographer).

"It's a full, FULL house. "said Ron

"Good" said Hermione. Ron and Harry walked onstage. Harry took out his banjo. Ron took out his fiddle. They started playing. Hermione came out in a go-go girl cow outfit. She smiled for the camera and did some pole dances. She did that for several more outfits. Neville cheered his head off. Colin was interested where babies come from. No one ever told him. When the show was over, Hermione, Ron, and Harry meant back stage.

"What a rush" said Hermione. "But I'm bored of modeling. I need a new outlet." Ron frowned. Watching Hermione made him play his fiddle even better.

"But Smart hot stuff.."

"RON" shouted Hermione "YOU GAVE A WAY MY CODE NAME AGAIN! NOW YOU HAVE TO TELL HARRY YOURS" Ron frowned. He loved his code name.

"It's Robin5" Ron cried

"What ev'e" said Harry "Code names are so 1st year" Hermione frowned. She smacked Harry on the head with his banjo.

Later that night

Harry walked in from the bathroom from just shaving his legs. Smoothly fresh. Ron jumped in front of him. He was sporting a cowboy hat and was holding two fake guns.

"You're going down town" Ron said.

"Where?" said a puzzled Harry Potter. Ron sighed. Harry was ruining the moment.

"You're going down town"

"Where downtown" said Harry, still confused.

"You know, 'down town' "said Ron

"Well" said Harry "Where down town? North? South? East? West? Northeast? Northwest? Southeast? Southwest…" Harry kept going on. Why had Ron chosen such a stupid friend? He just HAD to sit with him on the train. He should be hanging out with other pure bloods.

"No. You're going down town"

"But WHERE" said Harry "The Circus, Hogsmade, The Dump, Turkey-"

"NO" shouted Ron " HARRY YOU'RE RUINING THE MOMENT!"

"WAIT ONE BLOODY MOMENT RONALD! WHAT'D BLOODY HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Ron sighed. He did not explain this to Harry.

"I'm…sorry Harry." Ron said softly " That's what muggels say when a police man brings another Muggle to their prison. I learned that by watching an old western movie. The song 'Bad Boys' started playing softly in the background.

"So you mean like 'bad boys'?" said Harry

"Well, yes." Replied Ron

"So you know what I mean?"

"Yes…" said Ron, partly confused

"Well then," said Harry "I believe you just got served"

The End


End file.
